Intact
by Zorca
Summary: [OS, angst, yaoi, POV, PG-13] Intact, immaculé, inaltéré, indemne, pur, sans tache... Intact, qui n'a pas été touché, n'a souffert d'aucune atteinte... Intact, comme Duo pense l'être resté.


Fiqueuse : La Zorki à Mithynette lol

Titre : Intact.

Base : GW

Genre : Yaoi, POV, ANGST, images pas très joyeuses et blablabla divers… mais aussi une toute ch'tite dose de kawai qui fait du bien au moral ;p

Grade : PG-13

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Chapitre : OS

**Avertissement : De la violence dans les propos et des images un peu (trop ? v.v;;;)méga berk… Donc ne lisez pas si vous y êtes sensibles… et aussi si vous êtes en train de grignoter v.v;;;**

Pitit mot :

Pour ma Mithy que j'aime, avec une façon de le dire qui copie honteusement la sienne sans pour autant lui arriver aux doigts de pied…

Juste parce que je voulais te faire un petit cadeau… mais tu me connais hein ? Gros kissounours !

* * *

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**Intact**

**§§----------§§**

* * *

.

Intact je suis-je reste malgré les impacts, les extracts, les tac tac, le bric à brac dans lequel je vis…

Sûr…

Intact.

Mon corps malgré le tac tac des flingues, des mitrailleuses,

Malgré nos tactiques de jeunes suicidés,

Malgré mon tic d'aller trop m'y frotter.

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique,

Les moustiques étaient agressifs cette année.

Intact je suis resté.

Malgré les cicatrices sur mon corps à jamais marqué du signe de la cible vivante que j'étais.

Visé,

Touché,

Mais jamais coulé.

Moi qui ne savais pas nager, j'ai appris à flotter.

Alors oui, intact,

Malgré les impacts, le métal froid qui contracte les chairs qu'il a pénétrées,

Contracte sous l'afflux de la douleur,

Contracte sous le reflux du sang, sous sa fuite éperdue.

Emporté par la marée rouge,

J'ai appris à flotter

Entre deux eaux,

Deux liquides salés,

Des larmes qui coulent,

Du sang qui s'écoule suivant la gravité.

Ma vie s'envoyait en l'air et l'air du temps s'y prêtait.

La course vers ma Terre promise était jalonnée de haine, de cris, de morts, de poudre, de chairs…

Chair à canon,

Chair à assaut, si seulement d'autres l'auraient fait…

Si pas nous,

Si pas moi,

Six pas sous terre j'ai enterré l'enfant que j'étais alors…

Encore…

Sans même le savoir.

.

Intact

malgré les extracts, malgré les matraques qui les avaient précédées.

Malgré les coups encaissés

Malgré les opinions assumées

Malgré les uppercuts assénés

Malgré la panique indomptée.

Intact malgré les morts stratégiques, les gorges qui s'ouvrent, les cris muets et les nouvelles mers rouges dont je suis le créancier.

Intact

Malgré les injections d'analgésiques pour nous faire avancer,

Planer,

Faire des analogies pour oublier d'analyser.

Je devenais anabaptiste, moi, l'enfant dénié et je conviais les soldats au baptême du sang anaphorique qui ne cessait de couler.

Aujourd'hui j'entends le bruit de la mer,

Un bruit de ressac régulier,

Et l'eau à beau être claire, je n'irais pas m'y baigner,

Pas m'y laver,

Pas m'y décharger,

Pas y faire effacer mon ardoise, je suis un bon créancier.

On paye toujours pour le sang que l'on a fait couler.

Je paierai.

Intact

Malgré les extracts, les visions extrapolées, voilées, violées, volées par un oiseau sans souffle, un dévoreur d'âme,

Un ogre sans âge.

Trop jeune pour mourir.

Trop vieux pour être.

Born to be a light, born to be a one day fly,

Mais la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années.

A deux nous étions adultes,

Aucun de nous n'avait la majorité.

A deux nous étions adultes…

Peut-être qu'à deux nous existions réellement tant nous étions incomplets…

Un kamui's eyes,

Un GI Tro,

Un gold heart boy,

Un chevalier de Pern au dragon de gundanium,

Et…

L'ogre…

Tous des enfants…

Tous des Davids…

Mis à part que nous étions nos propres Goliaths.

Born to kill... born to bill ?

Tte...

Born to be,

Born to burn...

Born to be...

Broken.

.

Intact

Malgré les attaques à couteaux tirés,

Mes couteaux attitrés,

Mes sourires défigurés,

Ceux que j'affichais,

Ceux que je faisais et que je voulais…

…

Oublier,

Effacer,

Cette géographie qui m'est particulière et que je voudrais changer :

Les gorges, les mers rouges, les villes que j'ai trop visitées comme Charnier sur mer ou autre Paris sur l'avenir,

Sur la venue

De la paix.

Intact

Malgré le Prozac et autre Iburac

Qui m'y aidaient le temps d'une nuit peu agitée,

Le temps d'une nuit non habitée

Par des cauchemars

Sans nom,

Sans mot,

Juste des images que je n'étais pas en âge de gérer,

De digérer.

J'avais beau planer, j'me suis mis à sombrer,

A m'enliser,

Dans les marécages nauséabonds où la guerre voulait me garder.

Dépendance,

Intolérance,

Rappel de la créance j'ai voulu m'envoler.

Mon oiseau sans âme était devenu lumière,

_Born to be a light._

Mon oiseau sans âme avait brûlé,

_Born to burn._

L'ogre qui n'aurait jamais dû être avait été atomisé,

Consumé,

Comme une bûche mais dans la plus grande des cheminées.

J'ai voulu le suivre, j'ai décollé.

Sans ciller je me suis dirigé vers mon soleil,

Artificiel…

Dans ma tête, trop de questions qui m'alourdissaient :

'Pourquoi ces coins de terre

que l'on a peint en gris ?

Puisque c'est au fusil,

qu'on éteint la lumière…' (1)

Je n'irais plus rêver, ma colombe s'est blessée,

Trop de prozacs avalés ont failli me tuer.

Il m'en a voulu, le petit prince dans le désert…

Il m'en a voulu, pourtant il aurait suffi qu'il regarde les étoiles pour m'entendre rigoler…

Il m'en a voulu… en fait non.

Ils m'en ont tous voulu. C'est pour cela qu'Il est revenu.

.

Intact

La paix était depuis un moment déjà arrivée,

Blanche colombe avec ses ailes maculées.

Intact

Je suis resté même en sachant qu'il n'y a…

Rien de plus sale qu'une paix à gagner,

Rien de plus rouge que le plumage de l'oiseau soit disant immacul

…

même en sachant qu'une brindille d'olivier que la colombe lâche en vol s'appelle…

Enola gay.

Mais intact j'ai pris les armes même si j'en doutais

Et intact je les ai déposées

Auprès d'une blonde,

Une nouvelle icône pour les hérétiques que nous sommes.

Auprès d'une blonde pour qu'il y faille bon dormir.

Réléna, pauvre colombe, si pure, si sale,

Si entachée par le poids de son histoire, de sa mémoire.

Pauvre enfant, si fragile terrée derrière l'image de la princesse, derrière le mur de ses convictions…

Obligations…

Si rêveuse princesse en attente de son prince charmant…

Elle l'avait trouvé...

Elle y avait cru.

Il est venu,

A accouru,

Ce prince de l'espace,

Il est venu,

Vite,

Pour la sauver…

…

Et il est parti, s'est dissipé, sous l'ombre des ailes de la colombe quand elle a bien voulu se poser.

Elle a pleuré,

Du moins je le pense. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai pleuré ta disparition,

Ta perte,

Ces années de perdition.

J'ai pleuré ton retour,

Celui qui était aussi le mien,

Nos retrouvailles,

Ma vie en ébullition, le choc qui m'a consumé, celui avec mon propre soleil, le soleil que tu étais…

Es…

Resteras à jamais.

.

Intact

Malgré ma tête dans l'sac, ma tête en vrac, le bric à brac des carcasses de ces rapaces en gundanium que je récupère,

Recycle,

Comme je le suis,

Comme je débute…

…

mon nouveau cycle,

ma nouvelle vie.

.

Intact

Je reste pur malgré les relents putrides de ma mémoire

Car rien n'a pu plus me toucher que tes bleus à l'âme,

Car rien n'a pu plus me brûler que la glace de tes yeux,

Car rien n'a pu plus me glacer que la peur de te perdre.

Intact je suis resté...

Car dans ce chaos vrombissant

Je me suis gorgé d'amour,

Je me suis nourri de toi,

Et moi l'ogre, en retour je me suis laissé dévorer.

Intact je suis resté,

Car je me suis détruit au nom de mon oiseau blanc,

Mon oiseau de paix,

Celui qui était le véritable,

Celui qui n'oeuvrait pas au nom d'un pouvoir, d'une possession,

Mais qui se battait juste pour la liberté, pour l'espoir.

Une carcasse de Gundanium qui avait une âme,

Un guerrier aux mains rouges plus pur qu'une colombe ne le sera jamais.

.

Intact malgré les blessures, les salissures, les meurtrissures…

Parce que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on est brisé.

.

Intact je t'ai attendu,

Comme intact tu m'as trouvé.

Intact tu m'as pris et loin de me briser,

Intact tu m'as gardé,

Intact,

Comme toi tu l'étais,

Intact comme à la nuit de notre temps, notre amour l'est resté.

.

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**Fin**

**§§----------§§**

Kiss kiss p

Et énormes Kissous ma Mithynette n'à moi que j'aime !

Zorca

Le 13 juin 2004

* * *

(1) : Ces paroles appartiennent à Jacques Brel. Les deux phrases qui suivent sont une reprise déformée du refrain de sa chanson :

'Nous n'irons plus au bois, la colombe est blessée,

Nous n'irons plus au bois, nous allons la tuer.'


End file.
